Digimon DATS meets Rainbow Six
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: What if Marcus have a cousin that was a Rainbow Six Operative who is on leave after a traumatizing experiencing? How will Takuya react when Rainbow Six oldest enemies is still alive? -YoshinoxOC
1. Prologue

Prolouge - There are Monsters Among Us

* * *

><p><strong>What if Marcus have a cousin that was a Rainbow Six Operative who is on leave after a traumatizing experiencing?<strong>

**How will Takuya react when Rainbow Six oldest enemies is still alive?**

* * *

><p><strong>FlashbackDream sequence**

_"This way!" Shouted a filtered voice as a squad of men in tactical gear (SAS: Black Kit) run through a hallway lit by emergency red lights giving a creepy abandon hallway feeling._

_They reach a sealed bulkhead looking around the leader found a terminal._

_"Ken." The leader said to the person on the left._

_"Right." Ken nodded as he hack the terminal and the bulkhead open up showing something that looks like it belongs in a Nuclear Power Plant._

_"Ken, Jack guard the entrance the rest on me." The leader said as they enter the room._

_"Roger!" Was the response as the team enter in V formation._

_Then the bulkhead close suddenly trapping the team inside._

_"GET THAT DOOR OPEN!" The leader shouted as the rest except for one man ran towards the bulkhead to open it again._

_Then clapping was heard a clam clapping everyone aimed there weapons at the source._

_A person wearing a olive sweater, black pants, black shoes and a scientist coat this is Akihiro Kurata._

_"Don't move Akihiro!" The leader shouted as the madman stop in front of a terminal._

_"Why should I?" Akihiro asked smugly at the trap team._

_"You're under arrest Akihiro surrender peacefully." The leader said to him._

_"I Think not!" Akihiro pushed a button._

_"DANGER DIGITAL CORE MELTDOWN EMINENT!" A alarm blare as the core started to pulse as Akihiro escaped._

_"James what are we going to do?" His team member who stayed by his side._

_"Takuya you are leaving." James said calmly._

_"You mean us right?" Takuya asked him again._

_"No just you." James said as he throw Takuya to the rest of the team which the bulkhead opened pushing them out._

_As the bulkhead slowly close everyone watch as James remove the gas mask to show a handsome black hair man as electricity dance around him._

_"I'M SORRY!" He shouted as the bulkhead close and an explosion was heard and a bright light blinded everyone._

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Shouted Takuya in his room waking up.<p>

_'I thought I suppress that memory.'_ Takuya thought breathing and sweating heavily.

Takuya is a handsome boy with military cut hair a bit longer, bright blue eyes and slightly tan skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

It was a peaceful day in town, but no one knew of the two creatures scurrying through the sewer system.

In truth the two of them didn't even know where they were going they just wanted to get away from that place.

"Commander, the area has been completely sealed off. All sectors have been alerted. The sector security has been sealed off the sky area." One female assistant stated as alarms blared and lights flashed in the building she worked at.

"The targets are renegades. We must catch them before they get out. Don't you agree, Sampson." A voice said near the man in charge.

"Hmm? Where are they now?" The leader of the group stated to the assistants.

"Trying to escape through area B-7." One of them answered while scanning her computer screen carefully.

He thought it over and knew exactly who to use.

"Send Yoshino. Only a high level DATS can capture a Digimon." The man instructed and explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokkaido<strong>

On the streets several police vehicles were driving around town with a message to deliver.

"Attention all citizens. A bomb has been discovered in the vicinity. Authorities are attempting to remove it. Please return to your homes, or seek shelter immediately." The message said, and a fisherman heard this, but knew the truth.

_'Should I get involved in case they need help.'_ The fisherman thought as he watched the vehicles pass him by.

At one of the cornered off spots people were gathered to try to see what was going on, and in that crowd was a trained professional.

"Sorry, no one is aloud in." An officer stated as he watched as a woman in a pink uniform approached the tape.

Knowing the drill she pulled out her ID.

"I'm a special agent from DATS. How's the evacuation?" She informed and questioned.

The police knew of the organization, and could tell the ID was legit, so one of them decided to reply.

"There's seems to be some sort of hold up just to the south of this area." The officer said while looking in the direction he was talking about.

At that moment the DATS member's assistant spoke up.

"Yoshi?" The voice said causing the young woman to pull out a rectangle shaped device from her belt.

"Yes." She answered to the screen.

"We're picking up signs of life 500 meters away." The assistant explained to her.

"Is it the targets?" The agent asked since she wanted this mission to end nice and quickly.

"No. Humans." The creature answered back which caused the woman in the field to by-pass the tape, and go into the park area.

"Sixteen humans to be exact." The creature as the other one was running toward the location.

"I'm on my way." She responded and picked up the pace a bit.

A few moments later she came upon sixteen humans all groaning in pain.

"This is Yoshino, we have sixteen humans down in need of medical attention." The officer said through her ear piece.

The young woman then walked passed them to see if there was anyone else, but instead found what she was looking for.

"It's the targets. Raptor-1 and Canine-1, and they are engaging even more humans." She informed them while seeing a yellow lizard and man-wolf staring down a brown haired with in street clothes and another brown haired boy in street combat clothes.

"I don't know who you are, but your standing in the middle of my turf." The one in the orange jacket said to the lizard before him who growled as a response.

"I can tell that you are a reasonable creature, but I have a feeling that you do not simply wish to walk away." The one in the black jacket questioned politely since he often tried to avoid a meaningless fight.

The mammal's reply was a simple shake of the head.

"This is my training ground. One day I'm going to be a champion ultimate fighter. Fans all over will chant my name. They'll say Marcus Damon is the best." The one in orange commented to his foe but making the second one shake his head while muttering something about how is he related to him.

"Are those two picking a fight with Digimon?" Yoshino questioned since she did not see this ending well.

"Why are you here, then?" The man-wolf asked the black jacket, and even though he spoke as though he didn't look like a fighter judging by his stance the human before him is a true warrior.

"I mostly come here to think and for the peace and quiet. Personally, I wasn't expecting to run into a talking werewolf or my cousin." The brown haired stranger stated back to the man-wolf.

"Dry up. Boy your really full of yourself! Your like all the other humans - all talk and no action; like your friend there." The lizard shouted back at his opponent.

"Raptor-1 and Canine-1 can talk?" Yoshi questioned since she did not know that he could do that at all.

"Yoshi, they'll destroy the humans." The creature in the device explained to her stunned teammate.

"Keep it up, and I'll knock you out just like I did these guys." The human brawler shouted out to the lizard who wasn't all that intimidated by the threat.

"What you do just talk them all to sleep?" Raptor-1 questioned back since he was getting sick of the human before him.

The other two simply stood there staring at one another making sure the other didn't try anything.

"Yoshino." A voice spoke through her com link. "What are you waiting for? Get those civilians away from Raptor-1 and Canine-1." Sampson said into her earpiece.

"We can not let this escalate." The voice beside Sampson spoke again.

"I know." He answered back in a mellow tone. Back on the battlefield the young officer decided to follow the order to the best of her abilities.

"Hey, you two, stop right there. You can't fight those creatures. They're too dangerous." She shouted out to the two of them. Her pleas were heard, but not headed.

"Huh?! Look toots, I'm the dangerous fighter here, and I don't need any babysitter to hold my hand." The brawler answered back to her with an angered tone.

"He's right. This is between him and me." The lizard stated to her as he kept his eyes on his opponent.

The female seemed a little surprised that the humans decided to stay there and fight.

"Do not worry, ma'am. My cousin and I are tougher than we look. We will be all right." The one with the black jacket explained politely to her then glare at the other boy.

"If that's the way you want it then go ahead." Yoshino said to the four.

"Yoshi, don't take that from them." Her partner explained back causing the human to try again.

"This is your last warning." She called out to them, but by then it was too late the four decided to fight.

"I don't know what you are, but your going down." Marcus said to the lizard shouted out and charged which the scaly one did as well.

To the one with the black jacket it was the werewolf that charged first, and it both fights resulted in a fist to face conflict.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

"No way." One of the females at the base explained aloud after seeing the show.

"Raptor-1 and Canine-1 hit them, but they're still standing!" The other female shouted out in alarm as well.

This even got the other two's attention.

"What did we just witness?" The voice questioned to the leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokkaido Park<strong>

Back on the battlefield two things happened the lizard and his opponent were flung to their butts while the werewolf and its opponent simply took a few paces back, and were shocked at the power behind the other's fist.

"Hey, I wasn't ready. I was waiting for you to say 1,2,3, go. Like this - 1,2,3, go." The lizard informed before charging, but his charge was cut short by a knee to the chin.

_'He gives new meaning to this level of our kind.'_ The werewolf thought before seeing that her opponent was ready for another go.

"What's your excuse this time?" Marcus questioned his foe after feeling good for his counter.

Raptor-1 countered with a kick of his own to get some distance from his attacker.

"No more talk." The reptile answered back after getting some distance from his opponent.

"Fine, let's do some real fighting." Marcus replied back before getting into a scrap with the lizard.

The black jacket wearing human nodded to his opponent, and they started to fight as well.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

DATS saw this and were alarmed at what they were seeing.

They are actually matching the Digimon blow for blow. Who are those boys?" The voice stated as he watched the fight completely interested as to how this will turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokkaido Park<strong>

The battles continued for several hours: clear into the dusk hours.

Eventually the four decided to take a breathing break since all of them were exhausted.

"Your pretty good…for a human." Both Digimon explained at the same time as they were catching their breaths.

"You've got some good fighting technques yourself there." Marcus stated back with a nod coming from the other human. The way they were lying was: Marcus, Raptor-1, human, and Canine-1.

The two knew that these two flesh bags were worthy humans, so they did not mind calling off the rest of the fight.

"Let's call it a draw?" Raptor-1 offered with an outstretched claw Canine-1 did the same with hisr paw.

The humans smiled and decided to accept their offer by holding the creature's hand.

"I'm Agumon." The reptile said to the one in the orange jacket.

"Marcus. Marcus Damon." The human answered back.

"My name is Starbimon." The canine said to the human beside her.

"I am Takuya Damon." He answered back to him.

After that the Digimon sat back up, and decided to explain something to them

"It's a pleasure to meet you, boss." Agumon said to the man that was even with him.

That word confused the brawler greatly, so he had to call the strange creature on it.

"Boss?" Damon questioned as he got into a sitting up position which Takuya did as well.

"Yeah. You see you're the only guy who's ever matched me blow for blow in fight before, so that makes you the boss. From now on you give the orders, and I'll faithfully follow them." Agumon explained to his partner.

Takuya turned to the canine with a confused look on his face.

"My explanation will be the same except for the boss part." He reasoned with him.

The human beside him only smiled since he understood that much about him.

As for Marcus he still didn't know what to make of the 'boss' roll.

"I'm your boss, huh? I never thought one day that I'd an employee that is as funny looking as you are." Marcus answered back and was enjoying this moment with this creature, but the mood was quickly shifted.

"Freeze, right there!" A voice called out causing all of them to face the girl that they had completely forgotten about.

The young lady pulled out a small rectangular device, and stated, "Lalamon, Realize!" In an instant a strange pink/green seed creature appeared causing the Digimon to rise to their feet and the humans to freak.

"What is that thing?" Marcus questioned since, to him, it was even stranger than the two beside him.

"So, are you going to come quietly or do I have to use force?" She offered to the group before her.

"Who is she talking to you two or me?" Damon asked since he often got such a statement from the police from time to time.

While Takuya thought _'Hey I used to say that.' _while looking at the weird creature.

"Don't let them take us back, boss, please?" Agumon said back as he worried about himself and his first friend's safety.

"If they get us. Then they will no doubt destroy us." Strabimon stated causing the two humans to do something about this.

"Hey, what are you kids doing?" The officer questioned as each of the humans was picking up one Digimon. The both of them looked at her and decided to answer her truthfully.

"I've never had an employee before, and I'm not handing my first one over to you." Marcus explained his reason for doing what he is doing.

"Tell her, boss." The reptile praised his partner.

"Besides, there is no honor in facing a winded warrior. Come find us when they have recovered their strength." Takuya stated to the one in pink.

With nothing else to say they decided to run from the two new comers.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called out to the four of them, but her partner decided to try a stronger method.

"Seed Blast!" She called out before sending out a barrage of seeds to stop the humans in their tracks.

"Let us handle this, boss." Agumon commented before looking at the canine who nodded in acceptance.

**"PEPPER BREATH!"** He called out before summoning flames to his mouth.

**"DARKNESS HAND!"** The other called out while channeling some form of energy into his right hand.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon called out, but quickly added, "Yoshi!"

When the location was surrounded by a thick layer of smoke which the two used as a means to flee the scene.

"They're gone." Yoshi stated to the empty field before her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Tower<strong>

Later that night the four snuck into the Tokyo tower and went to the top just to make sure that they were out of sight.

"Why did I listen to you?" Takuya asked Marcus who ignore him.

"I got to hand it to you boss. That was a great escape." Agumon said as he gazed out the window at the city before him. His compliment was noted, but it raised a big question that neither human knew the answer to.

"Thanks, Agumon, but there's one thing that worries me. Who are we running away from!" He answered and shouted to his employee which caused the other to speak.

"What are you creatures anyway? Where did you come from?" Takuya asked as he watch the stairs the two of them as he shifted his stare between the werewolf and the reptile.

"Gee, I'm not sure. I guess we come…from the institution." The dino answered him as he looked at the two humans that seemed so nice.

The two seemed even more lost since neither of them knew of such a location.

"Please don't let them take us back there boss, please?" Agumon pleaded to his partner with worry in his voice.

_'I wonder why he is being so quiet?'_ Takuya thought as he looked at Starbimon who wasn't really saying anything.

"I know that I am not your boss, but you have nothing to fear. We will keep you two safe." Takuya said to the both of them which caused the other human to speak out as well.

"What am I getting myself into this time?" He said while raising from the metal bench he was sitting on.

The Digimon liked what they were hearing from the two humans that they befriended.

"I don't know what trouble your in, but I'll help you out too." He added to his first statement.

"Oh, thank you, boss. I will never ask for another thing again…except food. I'm starved!" Agumon said as he trotted over to his partner, but stopped when his stomach gurgled.

"Well, suck it up, and act like a real man." Damon retorted as he was trying to be a stern boss.

"But, boss, I'm a growing boy!" The digital one shouted out at a level that wasn't very good.

"Keep it down. Someone's going to hear you." The human fighter said back with an outstretched hand.

"But I haven't eaten in so long." Agumon responded before the dizzyiness from hunger was now affecting his balance causing him to bite the closest thing to him.

"Hey, back off!" Marcus shouted out while punching the top of the dino's head with his free fist.

The caused the hungry one to release his snack, and concentrate on the bump on his noggin.

"Ouch! Oooch! Eeech!" Agumon shouted as he tried to rub the bump.

"Hey! What's the idea of trying to eat me!" Marcus shouted back in anger to his partner.

"Sorry, but boss, I have to admit that you look pretty yummy sometimes." The Digimon replied back in an honest tone.

The canine thought that the lizard is acting like a child.

"Okay. We'll try to find you some food, but from now on I'm off the menu. Wait here. Come on, Takuya." Marcus informed as he and Takuya made their way to the elevator.

"Thanks, boss. Thanks a lot." The reptile shouted with great joy in his voice since he was about to be fed.

A thought clicked in the black jacket wearer's head, and decided to speak about it.

"Listen, I think it's best if you and Agumon stay put, and for no one to see you two." He said to the fluffy one.

"I understand." He said back to him with a monotone voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Convenient Store<strong>

_'Hmm, I wonder if Agumon eats any of this stuff.'_ Marcus thought as the cashier operator was ringing everything up.

As he did that a familiar voice spoke out.

"And, uh, add this too, please." A female voice stated after putting her one item with his stuff.

The fighter saw the drop and glanced at the person warily, but she was unfazed by his stare.

"Is that okay, Marcus Damon?" She asked, and after that the three, Takuya accompanied them since he knew it involved the creatures they rescued, sat at a water fountain.

"Yum. I love eating Choclate pudding it makes me feel like being a little kid again." Yoshino explained after taking a small bit of the item she made him purchase making Takuya sweatdropped.

"You owe me a buck." Marcus informed her while still glaring at her.

"Hmm, tell ya what I'll pay you back if you tell me where Raptor-1 and Canine-1 is." She answered back while glancing at the two responsible for the disappearance of the two creatures.

"I'm afraid we don't know what your talking about. Neither of us have heard of a Raptor-1 or a Canine-1." Takuya said calmly to her since he was trying to handle this situation peacefully.

"And even if we did there's no way we'd tell you." Marcus added with a confident smile making Takuya facefault.

_'IDIOT!'_ Was his thought.

"I see. Sorry to hear that because now you two have to come with me for witness interogation, Mr. Damon and Mr. Damon." She retorted back to them, and it was then the two became interested since neither male introduced themselves to her.

"Hey, how do you know our names, anyway?" The one in orange questioned with his interest peaked.

"I know everything about you two. Takuya Damon - Born May 1 in Tokyo, blood type A, Graduated at the age of 11 job currently unknown. Your father disappeared ten years ago, so you moved in with your aunt, and has been labeled as a paranoid based guy." Yoshi stated about Takuya.

'She's good.' The boy in question thought to himself after hearing all of that.

"Marcus Damon - Born April 2nd in Tokyo, blood type B, Otori Middle School ninth grade. Your father disappeared ten years ago as well, and now you live with your mother Sara, and little sister Kristy who looks up to you even though you generally act like a jerk. Do I paint an accurate picutre of you two?" She informed of the other male, and questioned to see if her facts were right.

"Who are you?" Damon questioned with curiosity in his tone, and even though there was a part of him not liking how much info this woman had on them he was still interested to know more about her.

"I'm Special Agent Yoshino Fujieda. I'm with the Digimon Data Squad." She informed them while showing off her badge.

The two looked at the item, but now they were even more confused.

_'Digimon Data Squad? I need to contact command.'_ Takuya thought as he never heard about DATS Before.

"What do you do?" They said as one since admittedly the job did sound sort of cool, but they needed more info.

"Our job is to control creatures known as Digimon who comes from this place known as the Digital World, and we protect the general public from them." She informed the two men beside her.

"That sounds like a very exciting job, but what does that have to do with us?" Takuya asked since the two, in his opinion, weren't evil in any way, shape, or form, so what was the problem.

"Those Digimon you two are hiding I need to get them. Do you know what kind of panic it would cause if the public knew about Digimon? Now, where are they?" Yoshino questioned to them, and both heard an edge in her voice for the last part, so they knew she meant business.

'Just like Rainbow we handle terrorist and dangerous criminals before the public know what happen.' Takuya thought about what she said.

"Maybe he went back to the Digital World?" Marcus stated before the smart one could speak.

"Or maybe your hiding them from me?" The one in pink countered back to them since she knew that no Digimon could do what he just said.

"Anyway, Digimon don't eat this stuff. They only eat food made especially for Digimon." She informed while going into a standing pose, and pointing to the two bags the males have.

"Really?" Takuya asked as he eat a protein bar but leaving the Bento box he both.

"Special Digimon food? Where's that?" Damon questioned since he was a little mad that he blew all that money for nothing.

"You can't buy it in the store. You can only get it at our headquarters. If you don't return Raptor-1 and Canine-1 to us: they will starve to death." She informed which neither of them liked the sound of that one little bit.

"Okay. You win. I guess you should show us where you work so we can do a little grocery shopping." Marcus informed her while pulling a sandwich from his bag ready to eat since he too was hungry.

"Thank you." She said back, and guided the two back to her car.

On the drive over there Takuya was hoping that if spoke their side then perhaps they would stop hunting Agumon and Strabimon, but a part of him doubted that known how stubborn Local Law Enforcers are..

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

"Look at this place." Takuya stated after following Yoshino into a room in a skyscraper that held a lot of high tech stuff that even Rainbow doesn't have.

"Fujieda reporting back." She said while saluting to a rather tall man behind a desk.

"So, your Marcus Damon and Ash Ketchum?" The tall man questioned to the two young ones to his left.

They glanced at the one speaking to them, so he added, "My name is Commander Sampson. The DATS team welcomes you." The acronym threw them for a loop.

"DATS?" Marcus questioned since the girl said that they were the Digimon Data Squad, so they were a bit lost.

The two looked around and saw that there were chess pieces, two more girls, and a turtle in the room, but nothing else.

_'This is an Organization there's less personnel that Rainbow.'_ Takuya thought.

"Interesting that these are the boys that fought Raptor-1 and Canine-1 since there's nothing about them indicating that they are able to fight at that level." A strange white creature around Sampson's neck spoke which caused the two to look at him.

"Hey, what's with the talking scarf?" Damon questioned which caused Takuya to sweatdropped and the creature in question to get a little annoyed, but a gentle finger rubbing on his head quelled his temper.

"This is Kutamon. He's my Digimon Partner." The big guy informed the two of them which got the boy's interest again.

"Each human member of DATS is teamed up with their own Digimon. This is mine Lalamon." Yoshi informed while holding the pink and green creature from before in her arms.

"What? Partners?" Marcus questioned before seeing a black chess piece helping a woman with long purple hair, a white chess piece helping a woman with short blonde hair, and then there was a turtle handing out tea.

"That's right. Here at DATS tamed Digimon and their human partners work together to handle Digimon crimes." Yoshi informed as a turtle gave Macus and Ash their own cup of tea.

"Enjoy." The shelled one said while walking away.

"Thank you." Takuya said as he took his cup in his hand, and took a sip.

"I'm not thirsty." Marcus said to the turtle as he walked off.

"Suit yourself." The helmeted one replied back.

"I've had enough of this nonsense. We have guys waiting for me, so let's get on with it. Just say what you got to say, and stop wasting my time." Marcus informed the man in charge since he wanted to make sure his scaly chum was alright.

"Calm down. Don't get angry. Rather Raptor-1 and Vulpin-1 is saved or not depends on you two." Sampson informed, and once he saw that he had their attention he explained what he meant. "WE are currently in the midst of an unprecedented crisis. The wall between the Human World and the Digital World is starting to collapse. The reason is unknown, but the fact is that Digimon are appearing more frequently in the Human World then ever before." After that another one carried on where he left off.

"Our primary objective is to maintain harmony between the Human World and the Digital World therefore renagades like Raptor-1 and Canine-1 must be kept under control." The small Digimon informed them both.

"Why are you calling them renagades?" Marcus asked as he decided to have his cup of tea after all.

"Because: Raptor-1 and Canine-1 has already entered the Human World and has made contact with human beings. So, they are no longer allowed to go free." Kudamon explained to them.

"Please cooperate. The future relationship between humans and Digimon depends on you returning Raptor-1 and Vulpin-1 to us." Sampson stated, and was hoping that they would comply with his request now that they explained the situation.

"Normally I would follow an officers order to the letter, but not this time." Takuya informed as he set his empty cup back on the console.

_'Because technically I am one.'_ He thought

"Why not?" The taller male questioned him. Marcus decided to let him do the explanation.

"Why not?! Because we don't owe you people a single thing." Damon stated for his friend and got an annoyed groan as a response from Sampson. "I don't know about all this

'the future depends on us' stuff, but we know that Agumon and Strabimon depends on me, and no one mentioned what he needs." The fighter added to his first comment.

"He's right. I mean, have you ever thought about why he came to our world in the first place? What if he didn't have a choice? Maybe things were bad for them in the Digital World." Takuya added, and after a moment he added, "Either way - we need to hear more before turning them over to you." Marcus liked that, and decided to an honorable statement of his own.

"And if they get into any sort of trouble we'll accept full responsibility for their actions, but only if you give us food for them." Marcus stated to the big guy with an outstretched hand.

As if on cue the alarms went off just like before.

"Commander, Digimon detected in area D59. A hamburger stand is being attacked by an unknown creature." The woman with long hair informed them and brought up an image of a burning building.

"That could be Raptor-1 and Canine-1." Yoshi informed while speaking of the only Digimon that they knew of.

_'Agumon possible, but I don't think Strabimon that much.' _Takuya thought since the werewolf probably could go a good while without food, so that just left Agumon.

"Hold it! Didn't you say Digimon eat special food. What would Agumon and Strabimon attack a humburger stand for?" Marcus stated and questioned to the lady responsible for dragging them away from their friends.

"You didn't give them anything to eat. Did you?" She stated and questioned back to the two behind her.

"Nothing. Which means if it is them then they are only attacking out of hunger not anger." Takuya informed them, but the others didn't see it that way.

"Do you now see how hiding them have created a security breach for all of us?" Kutamon questioned to the two which could understand his concern, but something doesn't sit right with them.

"Thank you for the tea, but I better follow him." Takuya said to the commander before following after his cousin.

"Marcus. Takuya, Wait," The one in pink stated as she watched the two flee the building.

"Yoshino, go after them." Commander stated to her.

"Yes, sir." She answered back before chasing after them.

"Seal off the area, and assess damage control. Emergency level 5." Sampson informed the two desk girls.

"Sir, yes, sir." They said to him, and went to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Tower<strong>

The two were able to make it to the tower with zero difficulty, and went straight to looking for them.

"They're gone. They told us they would stay hidden. Strabimon? Agumon? Where are you?" Takuya asked as he and Marcus looked around the Observation Deck, but found nothing.

"So, this is where you were hiding Raptor-1 and Vulpin-1? A lot good it did because we definetly confirmed that it was them that attacked the hamburger stand." Yoshino said as she stood behind the two of them.

"Quiet!" Marcus shouted at her in anger.

Takuya recalled the request he gave to them.

"It's my fault. I should have remained here to make sure nothing happened to them while Marcus got the food." Takuya admitted to Yoshi.

An explosion was heard and seen right below them.

"Yoshi, the Digimon is in are 205. You better get there fast." Her digital partner said through her ear piece.

"Got it. Takuya, Marcus look, this is dangerous, so you wait here." She informed, but saw that they were already heading for the elevator.

_'Sorry Yoshino, but if those really are our friends then we should be the ones to face them.'_ Takuya thought as he pulled out his off duty sidearm a SIG Sauer P228R the two of them beat her to the elevator.

"Oh no. This is the worst." Yoshino thought and worried for their safety.

"What are you doing? Agumon/Strabimon! Agumon/Strabimon!" The two shouted out after getting out of the tower and were standing before the blaze.

In an instant something appeared behind them.

"You called, Takuya?" Strabimon requested after appearing behind them which gave Takuya a bit of a start.

"There he is, but where's…" Marcus stated before they all heard a familiar voice.

"Boss, help!" The voice shouted causing the three to turn and face a yellow lizard with a trashcan for a head.

"Agumon?" Marcus questioned as he looked at the creature while Takuya sweatdropped.

"Boss, where are you? Keep talking so I can find you." The creature said back, and by then the others knew that it was him.

The fighter rushed over and pulled the trash bin off of his employee's face.

"Why did you attack the hamburger stand?" Marcus questioned as he believed that trashcan came from the eatery even though the symbol said other wise.

"Huh? I didn't attack anything, but a hamburger sure sounds good." The reptile replied back since his stomach was still running on empty.

The other two could tell that he was telling the truth which only confused them even more.

"Then what's that?" Takuya asked as he looked at the smoke behind them as he got the same bad feeling in his gut.

In the tower the female officer had to use the stairs to get to the ground floor, but could see through the window that something was wrong.

"Hurry, Yoshi, the Digimon signal is to the southeast." Lalamon informed as her partner came to a stop to look into the smoke.

"That's not Raptor-1 or Canine-1." She said since the figure in the smoke wasn't a werewolf or a dinosaur.

Through the smoke came a rather large white chicken cawing out of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

"The data signature…it's Kokatorimon." The one with the long hair informed the others.

"A Champion Level bird Digimon." The scarf informed the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Tower<strong>

"Takuya, what is that creature?" Strabimon questioned while looking up at the beast before them.

Takuya knew that the two of them deserved an honest answer.

"I'm honestly not sure, but I do know that because of him you and Agumon were accused of something you didn't do by DATS." Takuya stated which caused the two in question to simply think, 'what'.

"Let's go, guys." Marcus said to the three of them, and with that the four charged toward their opponent.

The bird saw them coming, and decided to walk away, but Marcus grabbed the foot, and started climbing while Takuya took position behind cover and open fire.

"Pepper Breath/Licht Bein." The two on the ground shouted as they shot projectiles from their mouths and legs.

Often Kokatorimon shot a Medusa-like attack, but they were able to dodge, and continue with their attacks.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

"Why is Raptor-1 and Canine-1 attacking Kokatorimon?" Sampson questioned as he watched the footage of the fight, but couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"They haven't been tamed. I don't understand why they are fighting alongside human beings." The small Digimon stated since he was as confused as his human partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Tower<strong>

Back at the fight both humans decided to climb up to get in a better position to attack kokatorimon.

"No!" The two shout out in alarm when one of the birds feet landed on their partners.

"Guys, we're fine, but could you lend a hand." Agumon questioned as he and Strabimon were trying to keep from getting crushed.

"How about we lend a couple of fists?" Marcus questioned as they stood on the beast's neck ready to pummel, but the two stalled that by throwing the foot off of them.

"Get off of him! That thing will tear you to pieces!" Yoshi shouted to the two standing to either side of the bird's neck. They could hear her plea, but knew that this fight was more important than their safety.

"What about what we'll do to him." Takuya offered and it was then they landed a few blows causing their opponent to take notice of them.

"Besides, the Ultimate Fighter is always willing to make the Ultimate sacrifice." Marcus commented as he started to pound on the poultry

"Not to mention it is always good to stop rampaging creatures like this one before innocents are harmed." Takuya said as he continued to fire his sidearm.

The werewolf could only chuckle of how the black jacket one sounds so corny some times.

"You've got him now, boss." The reptile on the street commented as he watched the two humans bravely punch the beast.

The two Rookies became worried when the Champion's tail feathers lit up the way they did, and for good reason as the stone maker sot a strong beam from the beak swaying his head from left to right.

"Watch out!" Yoshino called out as the beam was in affect which was pointless as both the werewolf and the reptile were hit.

"Agumon/Strabimon." The two humans said as they leapt off of the bird, and rushed over to their respected partners.

The two of them tried to wake them up by gently shaking them with no reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

"Raptor-1 and Vulpin-1 are silent." The purple haired woman comment to the others which none of them cheered or smiled about the news in the least.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Tower<strong>

Back on the battlefield neither Takuya or Marcus liked loosing their new friend this early in their relationship.

"Agumon/Strabimon." The two said as they leaned over their partners in the rain.

They knew that it was avenging time because neither of them felt any air coming out of their Digital Monster friend's noses.

"It's…IT'S FIGHTIN TIME!" Marcus shouted as he turned to face the chicken before them.

The two teens used a zig-zag formation to avoid getting hit by the beam, and then tried sandwich punching his face.

'_That was weird.'_ Takuya thought as he felt some sort of energy surge into him after his left fist made contact with the feathered fiend's face not knowing that Marcus felt the same only with his right.

"My fist." Marcus stated after landed and taking a few steps away from their opponent.

Takuya saw that his fist was engulfed in orange energy while Takuya's fist was engulfed with light blue energy.

"Hey." A new voice spoke, and the two of them saw a fisherman standing in the smoke.

"Heads up." He offered before tossing a device to Marcus, and added, "And one for you too." After saying that he threw a device to Takuya as well.

"What on earth is this contraption?" The Rainbow Operative questioned as he looked at the strange yellow device in his hand that look like a communicator Marcus was just as confused as his cousin.

"A Digivice. Use it in combination with your DNA which is trigger by your fist.

By mastering this technique your Digimon can Digivolve." The man explained to the two boys before him.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" Marcus demanded as he often obeyed his mom's 'don't take anything from strangers' rule as best as he could.

"Use your hearts and your fists to awaken Agumon and Strabimon." The man informed the two while disregarding both of Marcus' questions.

The two looked at the strange device in their hands, and neither of them had faith that the small device will do as the old man said it would do, but it was their best bet.

"DNA Charge!" The two of them said as they put their glowing hands on their new toy which got the people at the base's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

"Both Agumon and Renamon's charge has hit their limit. They've reached their ultimate charge." The blonde worker explained to her boss while checking out the power readings.

"But how? Could it be…" Sampson stated as if having an inkling, but decided not to jinx it

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Tower<strong>

Back on the battlefield the two decided to put that extra energy to good use.

"Agumon digivolve to…" The reptile called out as he felt his power surge, and after the transformation was complete he added, "GeoGreymon." The light faded revealing a rather large lizard before them.

"Strabimon digivolve to…" The vulpine called out as the energy entered his body causing him to transform as well. "NeoLobomon!" The canine called out even though he was a lot Hi-Tech than a conventional Lobomon.

"They've been transformed." The two boys, who were now only ankle biters compared to them, said as they gazed in awe at what has happened to them.

Kokatorimon fired his beam again, but this time neither opponent felt it.

**"MEGA FLAME!"** The orange Champion shouted out and shot a powerful flame attack.

**"HOWLING LASER!"** The armored giant shot a laser that flowed into the Mega Flame which made it stronger.

When the combo attack struck the enemy the bird transformed into an…egg.

"That'll teach ya: don't mess with my employee." Marcus said with a chuckle.

"Or my friend." Takuya added with his own chuckle.

The two of them looked up at their partners, but saw nothing there.

The sound of a grumbling caused them to adjust their sight a bit lower and saw that Renamon and Strabimon were back to their old selves.

"Oh boss, I'm hungry." The lizard said to the one with the open jacket which didn't surprise the scraper in the least.

"What else is new? I'm just glad your safe." Damon stated as he looked at his reptilian employee.

"The same to you too, Strabimon." Takuya said to the werewolf Rookie.

"Thanks." Agumon replied back while the werewolf only nodded at the Rainbow Operative.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

Back at the base they were making sure that the enemy Champion has been dealt with.

"Kokatorimon is gone. It turned back into a Digi-Egg." The blonde haired woman informed.

"They did it!" The purple haired one praised at the two teens that brought that beast down.

"Get me Yoshino back here, right now." Sampson informed them as he took his seat, and began to think of just went down a few moments ago.

"What are you thinking Sampson? Is it about those boys?" Kudamon questioned to his old friend even though he already knew the answer.

"Anyone who can tame a Digimon, unlock the DNA, and make him digivolve that fast is someone that I want on my team." Sampson informed even though he knew his partner knew that that is what he was going to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo Tower<strong>

It was around dawn when the flames died out on their own, and the woman in pink picked up the egg

"Please boss, I can't hold out much longer. I need something to eat." The yellow scaled Rookie commented to his partner since his stomach was really working on fumes.

"Okay. Okay. How about a nice hamburger?" Marcus offered to his scaley chum.

"Ooh, with cheese too?" Agumon questioned back, but Marcus became distracted as he recalled the man that tossed him his Digivice.

"I bought you a Bento, Strabimon. If you are interested." Takuya stated to his canine friend.

"You did not need to…but thank you." Strabimon answered back to Takuya.

"Just a friendly offer." Takuya said back with a smile.

"Earth to boss." Agumon said to his employer once he became quiet all of a sudden.

"Yeah, sure, the works." Damon answered back causing a happy yell to come out of the dino's mouth.

The four decided to hang out somewhere else, but as soon as they took a few paces a voice stopped them.

"Hey, wait up, a minute!" Yoshino said to the four that stopped the creature she was holding which they did as requested.

"Before. Another Digimon might have attacked the hamburger joint, but Agumon and Strabimon still injured those sixteen men. That proves they are a danger to humans. I still have to take them back to DATS." She explained to the two humans, and it was then the two decided to come clean about that.

"Sorry that was our fault." Marcus said to her causing the young lady to gasp in alarm.

"Those were some punks claiming to be Ultimate Fighters who wanted to train in my area, so I fought them for it, and guess what I won." He said which earned him some praise from his worker.

"It will take a lot more than that to bring you down, right boss?" Agumon questioned even though he already knew the answer.

"That's right." The human said back to the dino.

"Marcus is the worst." Yoshino stated with her fingers on her temple since all of this was giving her a headache.

"As for the others. Some of the punks were taking advantage of the confusion and were trying to rob a few women, so I beat them a bit." Takuya said to her without telling he showed his ID Card.

"Be that as it may I might as well arrest all four of you." Yoshino said and with that Marcus and Agumon fled on foot while Strabimon and Takuya and leapt away.

Making Yoshino gape at Takuya who shouldn't be able to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this AU story this is when I though DATS is Law Enforcement right so why not add Rainbow Six?<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Inner Strengths

* * *

><p><strong>What if Marcus have a cousin that was a Rainbow Six Operative who is on leave after a traumatizing experiencing?<strong>

**How will Takuya react when Rainbow Six oldest enemies is still alive?**

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

The doors open, and Yoshino drags Marcus in, Lalamon follows, pulling a chain connected to handcuffs on Agumon's hands while Takuya and Strabimon went with them willingly.

The plant class Digimon put restraints on Raptor-1, but was too scared to put the collar on the werewolf.

"Do not worry Lalamon. Strabimon and I will be fine." Takuya said to the frightened one which caused her to put the leash on Agumon instead.

"Give it a rest would ya? Let go!" Marcus complains. "I SAID..." He pulls free of her grip. "LET GO!"

"Commander." Yoshino salutes. "As ordered, I've arrested the Criminal Raptor-1 and Canine-1 and his accomplice, Marcus Damon and Takuya Damon."

"Come on! You know that Agumon and Strabimon didn't destroy that hamburger stand. So, stop treating them like they are criminals." Marcus said as he did not like all of this one bit.

"That's not what this is about." The pink jacketed one said back as she pushed the angered teen away from her boss.

That comment interested both of the new humans, and wandered what else could there be.

"Well, what is the situation this time?" Takuya asked calmly since he wanted to prove that even being convicted there were some that could keep their cool.

"There are other crimes, you know. If a Digimon just comes to this world it's a crime, and interacted with humans is strictly forbidden." The DATS worker explained to them which still didn't add up to the two accomplices.

"Are you kidding me?" The fighter questioned before adding while finger pointing, "You guys all work side by side with Digimon?" He was getting annoyed by this pointless discussion.

"If a police car breaks the speed limit to catch a criminal the police officer isn't a criminal too, is he." The floating seed stated to the two helpers of Digital Monsters.

"You do have a point." Takuya said since they he killed criminals and terrorist before.

"Tell them what will happen to Raptor-1 and Canine-1, Commander Sampson." Kudamon stated while gazing at the two reckless ones.

"All Digimon who break the Real World law will be returned to their Digi-Egg form. After that they will be transported back to the Digital World where they belong." Sampson explained to them and then saw something.

"Why isn't Canine-1 wearing the restraining leash that Raptor-1 is?" He asked the two since they should know that it is regulation to use such a thing.

"I know it's regulation, sir, but please forgive me because he…"Lalamon stated but stopped to hear a snarl from the furry one, so she hid behind Yoshino and added, "She scares the pollin from my Petunias."

The canine glared at her one more time before calming down.

'Fool, like I would be caught dead in that pet device.' The werewolf thought.

White PawnChessmon enters, carrying Kokatorimon's Digiegg.

"That's the digimon we fought!" Agumon exclaims as the Chessmon places the egg inside a round chamber at the far end of the room.

The chamber starts to glow.

"Coordinates are entered and locked." Miki states.

"Transmission coolers are on." Migumi continues. "Bionic Condensers are standing by."

"Digital Harmonizers are aligning." Miki adds as the computer screen shows a diagram. "Security code recognized."

A roundish golden gateway at the top of the chamber opens, revealing a tunnel to who knows where.

"Digi-Port, Open." Migumi confirms. "Five seconds to transfer."

Marcus and Agumon stare in awe at the now only source of light in the room.

"Three, two, One." Miki says. "Begin Transport."

The Egg lifts off of the platform and flies into the gate.

"What's going on?!" Marcus asks, once the light dies down.

"Transport complete." Migumi finishes.

The chamber is empty.

"What you just saw was the defeated digimon being sent back to the digital world." Sampson states a Kamemon walks in, carrying a pot of hot tea.

"Now it's time for Raptor One to go back." Kudamon states.

"What you have just seen was the Digimon you have just defeated being sent back to the Digital World." Sampson said to them as the humans saw the unknown turtle walk past them with a steaming kettle of tea.

"Now its time for Raptor-1 and Canine-1 to go back." The small Digimon said causing both boys to seem shocked at what they had just heard.

As one was taking her sentence with dignity the other was hooting and hollering about the opposite.

The PawnChessmon grab Agumon.

"PLEASE BOSS! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! PLEASE!" Agumon pleads

"I'm afraid we can not have this, Commander Sampson." Takuya explained as Marcus tried to pry the white creature off of his employee, but Takuya on the other hand release his handcuff like a escape artis and kicked the pot out of the turtle's hands when it landed caused a smokescreen.

"Come on, Agumon. We gotta go." Marcus said to his partner.

"It's about time, boss." The yellow dino said as he ran along side his friend.

Takuya and Strabimon followed after them, but Yoshino did the same and tailed all four of them.

When they left the older man spotted two objects on the ground.

"Those are Digivices?" Sampson pointed out before picking up the orange and light blue devices.

Neither of them have seen either color being carried by any of their men, so that left two options.

"Takuya and Marcus must have dropped them when they fled, but how is it possible that either of them were able to obtain one." The 'scarf' questioned since he knew that his partner didn't do the deed.

"Those kids. Full of surprises." Sampson said since he knew who gave them the devices in his hands, and had a gut instinct that his old friend had a plan.

As for the four in question they were able to ditch their pursuers and hide in an old warehouse building.

* * *

><p><strong>Warehouse<strong>

"Uh.. Hi-Tech Headquarters attach to a old warehouse who would've thought of that." Takuya said as he climb out.

"Well, we escaped, now how do we get out of here...?" Marcus glances about.

"Why don't we just walk out the front door boss?" Agumon starts to walk out, but Marcus pulls him back in.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US CAUGHT?" Marcus asks as he looks around for a disguise, and immediately spots one. "There!"

"Ok? Strabimon can you pretend to be a kid in a costume?" Takuya asked when he spotted the item in question.

The werewolf just nodded.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Damon said as he had put the box over his partner, and was walking him along with the other two right behind.

Eventually they were able to get into town with no one really looking at them.

"Good idea, boss. No one will think there's anything suspicious about a walking cardboard box." Agumon said as he was looking through his peep holes as they continued to walk

We see the front porch, with the discarded box, and the broken chains.

forward.

"Shh." The employer instructed as a biker went past them

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Residents<strong>

We see the front porch, with the discarded box, and the broken chains.

"If this is junk food I'm happy to be a garbage dump." Agumon said as he wolfed down some snacks that he picked up on their way up, but Takuya still had his bento and drink.

"They can only eat food made for Digimon, huh? This guy will eat anything." Marcus said as he watched his worker eat.

"And him…" Marcus stated as he looked over at his 'cousin's' friend.

"Thank you for the food, Takuya." The werewolf said as he slowly, and calmly ate the boxed lunch.

He was about to open up the drink, but stopped when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Takuya, Marcus, are you two home?" A female voice stated which got the human's attention.

Both feared what she would do what she would do if she saw Agumon and Strabimon, so there was only one option - PANIC.

"I'm sorry Strabimon, but your going to have to hide in Marcus' closet." Takuya said as he guided the werewolf in, and let him take his seat.

The fighter on the other hand just grabbed his friend and shoved him in with him.

"And this time keep quiet." The warrior instructed before closing the doors.

By this time a stunning woman with hair the same shade as Marcus' while wearing a simple purple/white outfit.

"Hi." She said to the two of them.

As the Rainbow operative tried to keep a straight face the brown haired youth beside him was showing all the signs of hiding something

"Hi! Mom!" Marcus smiles as he leans against the closet doors, keeping them shut. "What's new?"

"You're busted for one." Sarah states. "While you were out all night getting into trouble, I was up worried sick! Now here were you two?!"

When in doubt, tell the truth. "Would you believe...'Arrested for aiding and abetting a creature from another world'?" At her dubious expression.

"But seriously now. What trouble?! I don't know the meaning of the word! I should really get a dictionary one of these days! haha!" Marcus joked nervously.

Inside the closet was the lizard trying to free himself from the werewolf's grip as he whispered, 'stay still, be quiet' and other words along that line.

"Marcus your standing on a candy bar. Takuya your standing in an empty boxed lunch." She informed them causing both to look down and raise the foot in question

"Now where'd that come from?!" he asks, shocked.

"Maybe from that pile of food over there?" she asks, pointing to said pile.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll clean it up. Well, we better get started, so see ya." Marcus said as he gently showed his mother the door, and shut it behind her.

"Let go!" Agumon shouted at the slender fighter which he did after not smelling the third human in the room anymore. "Aah! Why do you keep shoving me into small places?" Agumon shouted while looking up at his employer.

"Because if anyone finds you two they'll take you away and send you two back to the Digital World." Marcus explained to the simple minded dinosaur.

He finally understood that if he went home than he wouldn't hang out with such an amazing human his boss.

"Well, I don't want that." The lizard answered back while tilting his head a little to the side.

"And I know you don't want that either, Strabimon, so the two of you need to trust us. We need to keep you hidden at all times." Takuya explained before adding, "Even though you can handle that part pretty well by yourself." He did like the compliment, but said nothing in return.

"Right." Agumon commented with a nod of the head.

"Listen." Marcus started to speak before seeing that his doornob was moving.

"Marcus, Takuya." The human female said through the other side of the door.

This caused the teens to panic and stuff them to the balcony.

"I heard talking. Is there someone else in here besides you two?" She asked after finally getting the door open.

Takuya notice Agumon's tail was sticking out a bit.

He stood in front to of the tail to block it.

"Are you hiding something?" Sarah asked.

"N-No, nothing!" Marcus stuttered, looking away.

Sarah grabs his face, "Look at me when you're talking!"

* * *

><p><strong>Balcony<strong>

Agumon was covering his mouth while Strabimon listen the conversation.

"Marcus, remember our promise? That until your father comes back, the three of us will tell each other everything!"

Agumon and Gabumon look at each other with confusion, "Three?" Minus Takuya, there's Marcus, his mother, but who's the third one?

They suddenly heard a thud from behind them.

They both look back and see a little girl named Kristy Damon, the younger sister of Marcus.

The three of them stare at each other for the moment and then.

"AAAAAAHH!" Kristy screamed with fear while Agumon screamed with shocked.

Kristy ran inside where Marcus, Takuya and Sarah are.

"Get up here!" Strabimon whispered while pulling Agumon up on the roof.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's Room<strong>

Kristy hugged her mother in fear.

"What's wrong, Kristy?" Sarah asked.

"I saw a huge lizard and werewolf!" Kristy cried.

"Lizard? Werewolf?" Sarah decided to check it out.

"W-Wait a sec-...!" Marcus tries to stop his mother.

"There nothing here." said Sarah, not noticing the Digimon are on the roof.

"I saw them! A giant lizard and a werewolf, right there!" Kristy shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Roof<strong>

The werewolf Digimon pulled the lizard Digimon all the way to the top of roof.

They rest for the moment until they saw an orange tabby cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus's Room<strong>

"It was be an UMA!" Sarah spoke.

"Huh? UMA?" Kristy and Marcus said with sweatdrops.

"An unidentified life form, like the Abominable Snowman or the Loch Ness Monster." Takuya explained.

"Now... where did I put my video camera?" Sarah ponders until they all heard bumping and thumping from the roof.

"What's that?" She asked.

_'OH NO!'_ Both Takuya and Marcus thought.

"It must be those creatures!" Kristy went back on the balcony.

"Kristy! Wait a second!" Marcus pushes back his sister. "It's dangerous, so stay back! I'll go..." When he pull himself up on the roof, Marcus saw Agumon, Strabimon and the cat rolling towards him and crashes into Marcus.

The crash cause Marcus, Agumon and the cat fall towards the ground.

Agumon and Strabimon hit the ground first, then Marcus crashes onto Agumon and Gabumon and the cat just landed on ground on it's feet and ran off.

"Marcus!" Takuya shouted, rushes over to the balcony and look down with Kristy and Sarah. "Are you okay?" Agumon and Marcus and Strabimon were knock out, cold.

"Whew! That was close!" But then, He notice Yoshino was standing over her, Agumon and Marcus and Gabumon.

"Ah Great!" Takuya shouted when she saw Yoshino there.

"This is Yoshino. Targets has been secured. I request permission to erase their memories immediately."

**-A Few Hours later-**

Marcus was laying on his bed, sleeping, until he woke up and notice that Agumon, Takuya and Strabimon wasn't around in his room.

"Takuya? Strabimon? ...Agumon?" Marcus got up, but felt a slight pain on his side.

"Owww! Takuya? Where'd you go, Agumon?" He got out of bed and look for them.

He went down stairs, "Takuya!" He look in the living room, but doesn't see Takuya nor the Digimons anywhere.

"Mom, where's-?" When he came into the kitchen, Marcus saw Agumon and Strabimon eating bowl of rices with Sarah and Kristy.

"More, please!" said Agumon when he handed the empty bowl to Sarah.

Sarah grabbed the bowl, "Coming right up!"

Marcus facefault then went to Agumon and Strabimon, glaring at them, "How can you two be so easy-going, sitting while eating like that?" He notice Takuya isn't with Strabimon. "And where's Takuya?" He asked.

Strabimon swallow the food to answers him, "Takuya is on the phone talking to someone."

"And because we might not be able to stand up while eating, boss!" Agumon got his bowl of rices back from Sarah.

"That's not what I meant, doofus!" Marcus gave Agumon the double noggie, hard.

"Boss, that hurts!" Agumon cried.

"Hey!" Marcus stops hurting Agumon and notice Yoshino is eating next to Gabumon.

"We're in middle of a meal. Do you mind keeping it down?" Yoshino continues eating. "Ma'am, this kushikatsu is incredible!"

"Can you excuse us for a minute, mom?" Marcus said.

Then Marcus grabbed Yoshino and pulled her out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know either!" Yoshino replied, "I was going to take you four in, but..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Yoshino asked to erase Marcus Takuya and their family's memories, however Commander Sampson said "That won't be necessary. Erasure of the Marcus and Takuya Damon and their family are suspended."_

_Yoshino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Stay there and keep Raptor-1 and Canine-1 under surveillance. Understood?"_

_"B-But wait...!" Before Yoshino could argue, Sampson was link off. "Huh?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Real Time<strong>

"So that's why... I'll be free loading off of you and Takuya for a while." Yoshino ended.

"What? No way in heck! Leave right now!" Marcus shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TRANSFERRED!" Marcus and Yoshino look through the hallway and saw Takuya shouting on the phone.

"I'M THE ONLY COMMANDER OF ALPHA TEAM AND I'M TRANSFERRED!" Takuya kept shouting.

"WELL I'LL GET THE PAPERS TOMORROW THEN! GOOD BYE!" Takuya shouted while slamming the phone then walks up the stairs muttering about who's gonna lead alpha team.

"I can't. I'm under Commander's orders." Yoshino continue the argument.

"When I say leave, you leave!" Marcus retorted.

"I won't!" Yoshino replied.

Then Kristy walk by and saying, "Stop arguing like an old married couple."

"Who are you calling a couple?" Both Marcus and Yoshino screeched.

**-Later at night-**

Yoshino entered the guest room and sleep in the bed unknowingly Marcus lied about Takuya's room.

"Uh Yoshino why are you in my bed?" A voice asked.

Yoshino open her eye to see Takuya sitting up straight looking at her while Strabimon sleeps in a sleeping bed.

"Isn't this the guest room?" Yoshino asked embarrassed.

"No this is my room even thought the bed is big enough for both of us." Takuya explained.

"So can I.." Yoshino tried to asked only to be cut off.

"It's ok just stay on your side." Takuya said as he sleep facing the window.

**-Next Morning-**

"Where ya going boss?" Agumon asks as Marcus dresses up in the hated green school uniform for his school.

"School."

"And what's school again?"

"A place where there are tons of people to fight, namely Geometry, Algebra, Language arts, Literature, and some doof calling himself Mister Fujiama." Is marcus' dull reply.

"OOOH!" Agumon jumps to attention. "Sounds like my kind of place! When do we go?"

"That'd be great!" Marcus smiles.

"Are you forgetting?" Yoshino asks as she walks up. "If people see Raptor-1, it'll cause a huge panic!"Marcus rolls his eyes. "I don't see why..."

"Aww...I wana go to school with boss! I wanna! I wanna!" agumon frowns. "I WANNA! I WANNA! I WANNA!"

Yoshino sighed, "Fine, have it your way. Use these." Then pulled out two devices and handed to Marcus and Takuya who just arrive.

"This..." Marcus spoke. It was the Digivices that Marcus and Takuya held. "I thought I lost it!"

"We must've left them at DATS yesterday." Takuya explained.

"Really?" said Marcus.

"Yep!" Yoshino responded.

"Oh..Right." He frowns. "So how Do I use it?"

"Point it at Raptor one and press the button on the right." Is the DATS agent's brisk reply.

"Okay..." Marcus does so.

A flash of light later, and Agumon appears on the screen of the digivice.

Then Yoshino explained, "Point towards Agumon and Strabimon and press the button on the right."

Marcus and Takuya did what Yoshino said and press the button.

Then in seconds, Agumon turned in orange digital partials while Strabimon turned into light blue digital partials and the orange digital went into Marcus' Digivice while the light blue digital went into Takuya's Digivice.

Then Agumon's face appears on the screen of Marcus' Digivice and Gabumon's face appears on Takuya's.

"AHH! BOSS! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Agumon pleads. "I HATE TIGHT SPACES!"

"Oh! Quit whining, you nitwit! It's not so bad!" Strabimon shouted from Takuya's.

"Ah! Agumon!" Marcus blinks.

"Digivice DataLinks can store Digimon as Data. Rule Number one. Keep your digimon stored." Yoshino recites.

"MARCUS! You're going to be late!"his mom cries.

"OH! Drat!" Marcus runs out of the house, leaving a startled Yoshino and Takuya who the latter entered the Rainbow Standard Suburban went to Rainbow 6 Japanese Station in which case the same direction Marcus is running.

"Hey Marcus!" Takuya shouted as he stop beside Marcus.

"Oops forgot." Marcus said as he entered the Suburban.

Then Yoshino was following next to them in her DATS car.

"How long are gonna keep following us?" Marcus asked.

"Until you two surrender the Digimons to me." Yoshino replied.

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" Takuya asked.

They all stop near a traffic red light. Then Yoshino said.

"Let's see..." Yoshino.

"So there is something?" Marcus spoke.

Yoshino smirked, "You two can join the DATS."

"Huh?" Was Marcus response.

"If you two become members of the DATS, there'll be no reason for us to chase after Agumon and Strabimon. I won't have to look over you guys either, but I guess that'll never happen."

"Of course not!" Marcus shouted.

The light turned green and Takuya drove off with Yoshino next to them.

However, as soon as they cross the street Takuya stop and turn on his sirens.

"What's up? I thought you two were in a hurry?" Yoshi questioned when she saw the SUV stoping in front of a different school then his profile informed.

There was also police cars park near the front and teachers and young students gathering around something in the fields.

"This is my sister's school." Damon informed before exiting the car and ran into the yard with Takuya right behind him clipping on his ID Card Yoshino followed against her better judgement.

"Kristy?" Marcus questioned when he got closer to where a large group of people were.

"Huh? Guys, over here." The young one in question said and motioned for both teens to come where she is.

"Look at that." She instructed once they made their way through the crowd.

"What happened to the animals?" Takuya questioned as he and his cousin looked at the scorched cages.

"This is terrible..." Marcus whispered.

"See that boy over there? When he came in to feed the chickens and rabbits this morning they were all gone. No body knows where they went." Kristy explained to the two, and that was when they overheard the officer running the investigation blab that this has happened to another school.

"The poor thing..." Marcus whispered.

However, Takuya had a suspicion feeling about Takashi.

"Actually, something similar happened earlier. The elementary school in next town is performing services." A policeman spoke to the principal.

Then Yoshino came, "Come with me." She pulled Marcus and Takuya's hand, behind a small building. "A Digimon did that."

"Eh, really?" Marcus gasped.

"Look." Yoshino showed her Digivice to Marcus and Takuya.

The screen on Digivice was showing a beeping sound wave. Sort of like a tracking device. "You can see my Digivice reacting, right? That means a Digimon was around here."

"Whoa, it can do that too?" Marcus was amazed.

"Things are getting interesting, boss!" A voice said.

"Yeah!" Marcus responded to a voice.

It was Agumon!

And he was out of Marcus' Digivice. Marcus look back and saw Agumon, "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't get used to being inside that cramped Digivice, boss!" Agumon repiled

"You're a wimp!" Strabimon shouted from Takuya's Digivice while Takuya shook his head.

Then Yoshino sighed, "You're a real piece of work. There aren't any normal Digimon who'd leave the Digivice on their own."

Then she gasped, "Could it be you who attacked those pens?"

"What?" said Agumon.

"It's not him, nor Strabimon." Lalamon spoke from Yoshino's Digivice.

"Lalamon?" Yoshino spoke while looking at Digivice.

"While you were sleeping, I kept guard over them the whole night. Agumon didn't take a single step out of the room and Strabimon was with Takuya and you." Lalamon explained

Lalamon continued, "So another Digimon must've done it!"

"Lalamon's right, Luke! I can sense a Digimon here."

Then Agumon said, "So, boss, that means..."

"Yeah!" Marcus smirked.

"We can give 'em a good thrashing once again!" Both Marcus and Agumon shouted when putting their fists in the air.

Yoshino and Takuya just look at him with a sweat drop.

_'I can't believe I'm related to him.'_ Takuya thought.

Then a school bell rings and every children and teachers started to go inside of the school building.

"Let's go, Takashi." Kristy said to Takashi.

Takashi nodded and follows Kristy back to classes.

Then Marcus steps out from behind the building, waves his arms and shouted, "Kristy! We'll beat those punks who messed up those cages, okay?"

Takuya, Yoshino and including Kristy just look at Marcus like he was crazy.

**-Later at night-**

At night time, near the pens of elementary school... Yoshino, Marcus, Takuya and the Digimons cook out a plan to trap the Digimon.

Marcus was locking the pens with Agumon inside of one.

"Wait! What are you doing, boss!" Agumon cried.

"They say the criminal returns to the scene of the crime, right?" Marcus explained. "When he finds out there's still prey inside, I'm sure he'll strike again."

"Wow! You're so smart, boss!" Agumon shouted.

Then Takuya spoke, "Um... You do know he's using you as bait, right?"

"WHAT! I'm bait?" Agumon shouted.

Marcus tries reassure his Digimon, "Don't worry! I'll make sure to beat 'em down before that!"

"Will things really go that well?" Yoshino groaned.

Few minutes later... Everyone, except Agumon, waited behind the shelter while Agumon waited in the pens.

"I can't stand you, boss..." Agumon whined. "You even locked the door..."

Then, after the clouds covers the moon, a dark figure appears.

The figure walks towards the pens.

The clouds pass by, and illuminate the field.

"Isn't that the kid that was supposed to feed the animals?!" Yoshino asks.

"Takashi!" Marcus replied.

"He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon spoke.

Then Yoshino groaned, "This is the worst!"

Just then Takuya turn on the headlight and sirens illuminating the area.

"HALT! THIS IS THE POLICE!" Takuya shouted through the internal PA.

Then Marcus got up and went to Takashi, "Hey Takashi!" The boy at Marcus.

"What are you doing out so late? Did you come to check on the cages?" Takashi didn't answer him.

"Hey! Say something!" Marcus shouted.

Then Takashi shouted, "Shut up!"

"What was that?" Marcus growled.

"Wait!" Takuya spoke and went towards Marcus with Yoshino behind. "Something's weird about him!"

Then the boy said, "I... Didn't want to take care of those animals! I wished they would just disappear! And then, this guy..." After he said that, a big yellow bug with blue lightning bolts on it's body appears on the boy's head.

Takuya, Marcus, Yoshino and the Digimons gasped in fear.

The yellow bug jumps off of the boy and landed on the ground while the boy fell unconscious.

"So he's criminal!" said Marcus while Takuya look at the child.

"Who or what is that?" Takuya asked while staring at the bug Digimon.

"You're the one behind this!" Marcus goes to run forward, but, Yoshino stops him.

"Get the kid out of here, we'll handle this!" she states as Lalamon approaches the bug."SEED BLAST!" Lalamon attacks.

The bug cleverly evades, and launches a sticky goo at Lalamon, knocking her out of the air.

"LALAMON!" Yoshino races towards her partner.

"That's It!" Marcus goes to attack.

"Wait, Boss! Get me out of here first!" Agumon asks.

"Oh! Right!" Marcus slaps his hand to his face and goes to unlock the cage. "Ohhh! What was that stupid combination?!"

"Ah. Hurry, Boss!" Agumon warns.

"Lalamon. Time to digivolve." Yoshino says as she takes out her DataLink.

In her left hand, a pink DNA charge appears, in the form of a palm tree. Yoshino slams her hand onto the top of the device, spins around quickly and aims the digivice at Lalamon. "DNA CHARGE!

"Lalamon digivolve to... Sunflowmon!" Lalamon is now a huge sunflower with two leaves at wings, two arms, a tail and two legs.

"Whoa! Is that Lalamon's Champion form?" Takuya gasped.

The walking sunflower smiles as her face glows brightly. **"SUNSHINE..."**

A blast of energy launches out of her face right at the Bug digimon. **"...BEAM!"**

"ALL RIGHT!" yoshino cheers as the resulting explosion is sure to have blown the digimon back to a digimon.

"Awww..." Agumon sighs. "They had all the fun because you're slow."

"Give me a break, will ya?!" Marcus sighs.

Everyone glances at the bug digimon. It HAD became an egg again, but not a digiegg, a cocoon egg.

"Oh no..." Yoshino gasps.

"It's digivolving!" Sunflowmon also gasps.

"Kunemon digivolve to... Flymon!" A huge wasp like Digimon came out from the cocoon, flew up into the sky and screech with anger.

It's wings beat and launches it into the air, releasing a heavy tranquilizing pollen, it laughs as the pollen reaches the plant digimon and her partner.

Marcus growls as both colapse. "It's fighting time!"

"Boss! I've gotta digivolve!" Agumon nods.

"Right! Let's do this!" Marcus places his right and onto the top of the digivice. Nothing happens.

"What's wrong?!" Agumon asks.

"I can't get that orange glow to come back!" Marcus exclaims."Oh no! Bad! Very bad!" Agumon complains.

Suddenly, Flymon flew towards Sunflowmon and Yoshino, "Poison Powder!" and released green powered over them.

Then Yoshino began groaned in pain, "What is this? My body's turning numb..." and fell towards ground, follow by Sunflowmon.

"Now he done it!" Marcus shouted.

"Boss, I'm gonna digivolve too!" Agumon shouted.

"Me too, Takuya!" The werewolf Digimon spoke.

"Right!" Both Marcus and Takuya shouted and took out their Digivices and tries to their DNA Charge in them, but nothing happens...

"What's wrong, boss?"

"I don't know! I'm not getting that hot, burning feeling!" said Marcus.

"Me neither!" Takuya cried.

Then Flymon towards Sunflowmon, who's still laying down, and get knock her away with his feet.

"Dang it!" Marcus snarled and ran towards to where Yoshino and Sunflowmon are.

"Boss!"

"Marcus, don't!" Takuya cried as he pulled out his sidearm and open fire at fly,om.

Flymon keeps flying around the school yard and Marcus stops near Yoshino.

Yoshino groaned, "I told you to stay back! It's dangerous, so run and leave the fighting to us!"

"Don't be stupid!" Marcus yelled and look back at Flymon. "There's no way in heck I'd turn my back to the enemy and run like a coward!" Flymon flew towards Marcus. "No matter how difficult it gets, I'll stand firm without taking a step back!"

"You do the crime you do the time." Takuya said staring at Flymon as the DNA Charge appear.

"That's... how a man should live!" After that, Marcus ran towards Flymon, jump towards the bug and punched Flymon the face, making his DNA Charge appear around his fist and Flymon to fly back a bit.

Marcus landed next to Takuya and Strabimon and in front Agumon.

"It's here!" Marcus looks back at Agumon. "You want this?"

"Yeah!" Agumon smirked.

"Alright then!" Marcus smiled.

"Let's do this, Strabimon!"

"Right!"

Marcus slams his now glowing fist onto his digivice. "DNA CHARGE!"

**"WAHOO! AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

Data swrils and changes the Rookie to Champion.

**"GEOGREYMON! RAR!"**

Takuya slams his now glowing fist onto his digivice. "DNA CHARGE!"

**"STRABIMON DIGIVOLVE TO!"**

Data swrils and changes the Rookie to Champion.

**"NEO LOBOMON!"**

Flymon just screeched and flew towards GeoGreymon.

GeoGreymon quickly grabbed Flymon.

Flymon released his Poison Power on GeoGreymon, but no effect at all.

GeoGreymon just threw Flymon away from him and the wasp-like Digimon tries to fly away in the air.

Neo Lobomon jumped after Flymon then his pulls out 2 light sabers and glows very bright.

"Lobo Kendo!" Then his whole body glows bright, flew straight toward Flymon very fast and knock Flymon to the ground.

Flymon hit the ground very hard, but got up and was about fly away.

However, GeoGreymon began to use his attack, "Mega Flame!"

Flymon was hit, burn up and turn into a DigiEgg.

"You got 'im!" Marcus cheered.

The champion Digimons went back into their rookies forms.

The Digimons, Marcus and Takuya smiled at each other.

Then they heard a familiar voice.

"So, your fist of fury and will of justice awakens your DNA Charge. You two are getting more interesting by the minute." It was the old man who gave the Digivices before.

"You're the old man who gave us the Digivices!" Marcus spoke.

"This Human World must be too small for you to swing around those fiery fists of your. How about it?" The old man spoke. "In the Digital World, you'll find plenty of formidable opponents to fight to your heart's content."

"Plenty of formidable opponents..." Marcus whispered.

The old man nodded at Marcus' respond and Marcus smirked while Takuya muttered about Adrenaline junkies.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

"Transfer complete!"

Miki, Megumi, Yoshino, Commander Sampson and the Digimons transported the DigiEgg to the Digital World.

"But both cages and playground were destroyed... It took all we could to cover up the incident." Kudamon spoke.

"B-But we were able to capture the Digimon, and we erased Takashi's memory..." Yoshino stuttered, trying to think positive. "So all's well that ends well, right?"

"Don't get full of yourself!" Commander Sampson shouted.

"I-I'm sorry..." Yoshino looked down.

Then Kudamon notice something, "By the way... Who's looking over Raptor-1 and Canine-1 right now?"

"Actually..." Yoshino starts as the doors open, and Marcus and Agumon enter.

"What are you doing here?" Kudamon asks, then notices something. "And why are you in DATS Gear!?"

"If we join DATS..." Marcus explained, "...you won't have to dispose Agumon and Gabumon, right?"

Then Takuya entered wearing his Rainbow Six Uniform.

"I got transferred to DATS." Takuya said as he gave the forms and paperwork.

"Wh-What?" Kudamon suttered.

Commander Sampson just stare at them for a second then the paperwork and smiled, "Very well." Everyone gasped.

"Marcus Damon and Captain Takuya Damon, I figured you two would come to us one day. And Agumon and Strabimon, starting today, you two will be accepted as a member of DATS." Sampson replied.

Marcus, Takuya, Agumon and Strabimon look at each other and smiled.

"We did it, boss!" Agumon cheered

"Yeah! Now we can fight against strong guys as much as we want!" Marcus smirked.

"...Is that all they think about, Takuya?" Strabimon groaned.

Takuya just also groaned with annoyance, while glaring at his cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think about this AU story this is when I though DATS is Law Enforcement right so why not add Rainbow Six?<strong>

**Well Please Read and Review on this fic if you don't I'll delete the fic!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Birthday Kristy Will Never Forget.

* * *

><p><strong>What if Marcus have a cousin that was a Rainbow Six Operative who is on leave after a traumatizing experiencing?<strong>

**How will Takuya react when Rainbow Six oldest enemies is still alive?**

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

Yoshino walks down the hallways of DATS into the main room on that particular Friday, she never expected what would happen tomorrow would be a Digimon adventure all on it's own.

Agumon was waiting at the door expectantly, arms behind his back, and his partner nowhere in sight. "Hi Yoshi!"

Yoshino blinks.

What was Agumon doing here with out Marcus? "Uh...Hi?"

Lalamon tilts her head/body in a confused manner.

"What are you doing Agumon?" the plant asks.

"Oh...Nothing much!" Agumon smiles as he stands on his tip-toes for a few seconds. "Just waiting..."

He was hiding something, that much was certain, as Migumi and her black pawnchessmon were attempting to hold in their laughter while Takuya and Strabimon are playing chess.

Miki and white pawnchessmon were nowhere in sight.

"Uh...What are you waiting for exactly?" The DATS agent asks, trying to get a glance at what Agumon had behind his back.

"Nothin'! Wilderness Scout, fifth division's, Honor!" Agumon smirks.

_'Right, like I'm a wilderness scout!' _Agumon thought.

_'Does the digital world even have a Wilderness Scout program?' _Lalamon blinks.

"Okay, what are you planning?" Yoshi blinks.

"Nothing!" Agumon smiles. "I swear!"

'Where was Marcus at?' Yoshino thought while glances about to try to spot the Newbie, he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Okay then...Would ya mind letting me by, please?" Yoshino asked.

"Sure, just stand out of my line of vision, okay?" Agumon asks as he pulls a camera out from behind his back.

"Uh..." Yoshi blinks as she passes by Agumon. "Sure."

Migumi giggles as Yoshi takes a seat.

"Do I even want to know?" she asks.

"You'll see!" the dark haired technician says in a sing-song voice.

Seconds later, Marcus' voice drifts down the hall. "C'mon! Please?!"

"NO! No way!" comes Miki's voice.

"PLEASE?!"

"For the billionth time! NO!"

Yoshi blinks. What was going on out there?

"I need help here!" 'SMACK!' "OWW!"

"No duh, fist fighter."

Miki and the White Pawnchessmon walk in, a satisfied smile on the former's face.

Seconds later, Marcus walks in, in school garb, clutching his now red left cheek, grumbling about "blonds being unfair when it came to information giving" in a low tone.

"Uuuuhhh..." Yoshino and Takuya blinks when Agumon presses the button on the camera, a bright flash is added to Marcus' grumblings.

"First off, No I didn't." Marcus sighs as he takes the camera angirly. "Secondly, That's the wrong joke." Marcus tosses the camera between his hands, before tossing it towards Migumi.

"Thirdly, I don't even know why Migumi gave you her camera for." Said girl snorts as she holds in her laughter.

"Fourthly..." Marcus bonks his hand into Agumon's head. "YOU NEED TO LEARN TO KEEP OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS!"

"Ow! Ich! Yowtch!" Agumon rubs his head. "Three times in a row, RIGHT in the same spot!"

Yoshino blinks again as Marcus sits down next to her. "Could you help me out with something?" he asks.

Her response is a double blink.

"Look, Yoshi." Marcus starts. "It's my sisters birthday tomorrow, and we always go to this amusement park for the day...But..."

"Let me guess, You want me to go in your place for some stupid reason or another?" The DATS agent asks.

"It's not a stupid reason!" he nearly explodes.

"Then what is it then?" Lalamon asks.

Marcus sighs. "My Substitute Math teacher hates me."

"Really?" Takuya asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Marcus sighs as he reads the bulliten board._

_"The Following Students Will Re-Take The Final Math Exam For The Semester Tomorrow, Saturday the Fourth of May: Marcus & Nanami."He blinks._

_"Wait a minute! I got an 89 on that test! And Nanami's the smartest girl in school! She got an A Plus! Somethin' fishey's going on here..." He turns around to spot his evil Sub._

_Math teacher standing behind him. "And it ain't your perfume!"_

_Miss Lean, mean, and Evil slaps a ruler into her open palm. "You think I smell? Just wait untill tomorrow when everyone finds out that you two cheated on your exam!"_

_Marcus stands up to the evil teacher and stares her in the eye. "I took that exam fair and square! And Nanami is the smartest girl in school! Neither of us cheated! Ask Mr. Fujiama himself! He'll tell you!"_

_"Samuel is wrong, then." The teacher smirks evilly, Marcus could swore there was fire in her eyes._

_"You two will retake the test, and retake it, and retake it again until I am certain you two have cheated!"_

_Marcus growls. "Tomorrow's not good for me."_

_"You won't skip, or I'll have you expelled."_

_"Tomorrow's Saturday. My Sister's Birthday!" Marcus states._

_"Too bad then." The teacher walks away with a laugh, an evil laugh_

* * *

><p><strong>Real Time<strong>

Marcus growls. "So I asked Miki to mess with the systems so that she wouldn't ever teach at my school again! And so that me and the-smartest-girl-in-school didn't have to retake the stupid test!"

"Didn't you pass?" Takuya asked Marcus as he move a piece.

"So she slaped you?" Yoshi asks.

"Yup." Marcus sighs.

"I don't mess with the system." Miki states as she messes with her own personal records on some dating site.

"It's against the law...OH! Should I say I have red eyes, or green?"

Migumi shrugs. "Go Orange."

"Good idea!" Miki changes the information.

_'You're doing it now.'_ Takuya thought looking at her before returning to his chess game which he is winning.

Yoshi sighs. "Okay...I go with Kristy and Sarah to the amusement park until you sort this whole school Test fiasco out."

"You will?!" Marcus smiles, then frowns, then smiles again. "That's great! Not exactly what I wanted. But it'll work just the same!"

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Residents<strong>

"Hi again!" Kristy smiles as she spots Yoshino enter with Marcus, Takuya, Strabi and Agumon while she runs by, chasing after a cat that had broken in.

"Hey, sis!" Marcus waves lightly as he kicks his shoes off into a corner.

"Uh, Hi." Yoshino smiles at the to-be 9 Year Old's energy.

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!" Marcus calls as he drops his bag down onto the floor.

"You don't have to yell, you know." Sarah states as she walks in from the kitchen, covered in a dough of some sort.

At the three DATS' agents expressions, she adds "Loud noises make lava cakes explode."

Sarah glares at the cat as Agumon grabs it and tosses it outside. "And cat's are horribly loud when frightened."

"Oh. Okay." Marcus sighs.

"Something wrong?" Kristy asks.

"Oh, just evil math teachers." Yoshino says with a laugh.

"Miss Sub decided to make me re-take that exam I had last Monday!" Marcus growls.

"Didn't you pass that exam?" Sarah asks, wiping some of the mix off of her face.

"That's what I said." Takuya said as he removes his boots.

"That I did." Marcus then reaches over and pulls a small piece of cake mix off of his mom's apron, and eats it in one bite. "Mm! Not half bad!"

"Not half bad?" Sarah asks, seemingly insulted.

"Yeah, you know, for being unbaked and frosted all over someone!" Marcus smirks.

Agumon tilts his head. "I don't get it."

"You probably won't until you experience your third or fourth birthday." Lalamon says while emerging from Yoshino's digivice.

"So, when did miss evil assign the makeup test?" Kristy asks.

Marcus sighs. "You see..."

"That's why I'm here." Yoshimo shrugs. "I'll keep you guys company until Marcus figures a way out of that test, just like he figured a way out of his physicals too." she adds the last part as a whisper, but Kristy heard it and laughs.

"So, you'll be staying for dinner then?" Sarah asks.

"Actually, I figured I'd stay the night." Yoshino shrugs. "No sense leaving just to come back the next morning! Especially with all the Gas prices going up and what not."

"And while all of you are sleeping." Marcus sighs as he pulls a large math Textbook, about as thick as Agumon's snout, from his bag. "I'll be cramming all of this into my small little head."

Making Yoshino and Takuya blinked at the huge math Textbook.

Agumon blinks. "I don't think that'd all fit in my head either!"

"She wan't you to fail does she." Takuya asked as Marcus nodded.

**-Next Morning-**

Today starts out like any normal school day, even though it wasn't a school day normally.

"MARCUS! You're going to be late!"

"GRAH! AGUMON! INTO THE DIGIVICE!"

"WHA! LET ME OUT BOSS!"

"NO TIME TO ARGUE! GO!"

Marcus slides out of his house front door, and races down the street. "BYE GUYS! BE BACK LATER!"

Yoshi glances out the door after his retreating form, not even changed clothes from the day before, he had kept his word indeed and stayed up all night, eating only the constantly wrecked Lava Cake dough his mom was making all night for energy.

Pure Sugar Rush on a wall while Takuya and Strabimon is on the couch watching the news drinking Coffee.

She shrugs and turns back into the house, and into the kitchen, noting the time of 6:54 A.M., where Sarah was still trying to make a Lava cake that either didn't:

**A.** become burnt in the oven.

**B.** become a new coat of paint on the walls.

**C.** taste like a brick.

**D.** become all of the above in one nice purplish/redish/greenish/blueish color.

Or... **E.** become something, much, much worse that isn't possible.

"So, what time do you guys usually go to the park?" Yoshino asks as she neatly sidesteps a falling piece of exploded dough.

"Around ten." Sarah answers with a sigh. "Of course, I usually have the cake made before Kristy wakes up, so, maybe one?"

Yoshino sighs. "Well, tell you what, I'll help."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Sarah smiles.

"I'M GETTING THE BOMB SUIT IF I'M GOING TO HELP!" Takuya shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School<strong>

Marcus sighs as he reads the list of make-up tests' contents to be done today. "Equations...Graphs...Word Problems...Algebra...Geometry...Binary...Morse Code...HEY! That's not even part of Math!"

Nanami sighs as she places a bit of her long blond hair behind one of her ears. "Read the rest. Language arts, Science, history. Half of it has nothing to do with math."

"She's trying to make us fail, isn't she?" Marcus asks with a sigh.

"Seems like it." Nanami rolls the sleeves of her green jacket up behind her elbows.

"You really don't care, do you?" Marcus asks.

"Nope." She blinks her eyes.

"Super." Marcus sighs and slams his face into the desk.

"I'm gonna fail." He mutters. "Epic Fail."

Nanami rolls her eyes and begins to take the test.

Agumon punches impatiently against the inside far edge of the digivice, knocking it into Marcus' side, jolting him to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Residents<strong>

The cake had gone well, until Lalamon and Kristy had woken up, and decided to play a game of "attack with salami sausage rounds!" in the kitchen.

Made up sword clashes, several pirate 'argh ye mateys', the ever crunching of burnt cake mix, and a trying to be made cake mix do not mix.

Fortunately they used Takuya and Strabimon as a shield which is unfortunate for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School<strong>

Marcus glances out the window, and sighs. "I wonder how Kristy and Yoshino are getting along."

A run low pencil stub hits him in the forehead.

Marcus glances at the only other person in the room.

Nanami shakes her head in a manner saying "Get this done now, and we don't have to this all over again."

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Residents<strong>

Yoshino sighs as she picks out a piece of cake from her hair while they walk towards her car. "I washed my hair dozens of times, and there's still cake in it!"

"We'll just have to buy more mix on the way!" Sarah states. "I will get this Lava Cake recipe down if it's the last thing I do!"

"Why don't we just try the Lava cake next year, and just buy a store made cake instead?" Kristy asks. "I don't mind."

"Oh...Well...I guess so..." Sarah sighs. "I just wanted to get it done before we left!"

"There's always next year." Lalamon pipes up from the digivice.

"And we're not helping." Both Takuya and Strabimon groan as they were used as a shield many times while entering Takuya's SUV.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School<strong>

_'The brother leaves for school, which is 80 kilometers away, twenty minutes later, his sister chases after him, using the same road. The brother is traveling at five minutes an hour, while the sister is traveling at fifteen minutes an hour...how long until they intercept?! If I were her brother I'd...'_ Marcus thinks.

"Sit down and wait for my sister!" Marcus suddenly shouted.

Nanami stares at him.

_'Did I really say that out loud?' _Marcus blinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Amusement Park<strong>

Yoshino and Takuya pulls up to the front gates, locked closed. "Are they closed or something?"

"Hmm...How odd." Sarah gets out and walks over to the drive up ticket booth. "Excuse me, but are you open today?"

The old man with the fishing rod turns to face her. "Why, yes we are. We've just lost the keys to the drive in gate. You can park across the street, at the extra parking spaces, and walk in."

"Oh! Well, I hope you find those keys soon!" Sarah returns to the DATS car, and smiles. "Park accross the street and walk in."

"What happened?" Kristy asks.

"They lost the keys to the main gate." Sarah laughs.

"Kinda silly thing to do at an amusement park." Yoshino mutters.

Soon, they entered the park, which was filed with people despite the locked gates.

"So! Where to first?" Yoshino asks.

Kristy spins around in a random direction and points at a ride. "RollerCoaster!"

Sarah pales. "Uhhh...I'm not really up for..."

"It's okay! I'll go!" Yoshino smiles. "My cousin Sora was a afraid of the things up until last year! I never could figure out why though."

So, they went on the roller coaster.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kristy screams.

All three went on a Spinning Tea Cups ride next, at Sarah's request.

Sarah smiles as they woozily disembark. "I've found out over the years that one good thing about those spinning rides is that they get the cake mix and flour out of your hair!"

Next up was the haunted house, Kristy complained about everything being not scary while Sarah was moderately frightened and Yoshino and Takuya just yawned.

"Haunted houses are nothing compared to Digimon." She mentions.

"Or trying to defuse a Nuclear bomb." Takuya absent mindlessly said making them look at him.

The MerryGoRound was up for rides now, and as the groupboard the ever so famous kiddie ride, the fairground announcer, the same fishing man from before, stated that there would be fireworks later that night.

"OOOH! I want big ones! Big Green and Orange ones!" Kristy exclaims.

Soon, it was lunch time, Kristy got a large, four scoop chocolate ice cream cone, while Sarah got one scoop of vanilla, Takuya got tow scoop of rocky road for him and Strabimon and Yoshino got a strawberry cone for Lalamon, and had an ice-cream sandwich herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School<strong>

Marcus sighs as he finishes the test. "Whewhf...Finally!"Nanami glares at him, her own test only 3/4 complete.

The Sub teacher comes along, and takes the test for grading. "I hope you didn't cheat again, Marcus."

"What? Me? I never cheat!" Marcus smashes his right fist into his left hand. "It's always a fair fight when It comes to me and my family!"

"Well then..." The sub glances to Nanami. "Well, for the smartest person in school, he's got you beat by a mile."

Marcus goes to stand.

"AH-Ah. Where are you going?" the sub asks.

"The amusement park. As I told you yesterday, I have my sister's birthday party to get to!" Marcus shoulders his bag.

The sub raises an eyebrow. "You stay until I finish grading this test."

Marcus growls and sits back down.

Nanami giggles.

"You! Three points off for giggling during the test!" The sub barks.

Nanami's mouth hangs open as Marcus smugly smiles at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Amusement Park<strong>

"I always loved the Ferris wheel!" Yoshino smiles. "It always was amazing to see everything from up here."

"Wow..." Kristy stares out the window over the park in awe.

"And it's even better at night!" Yoshino adds as she notes the time on her digivice. 3:23 P.M. "Marcus should be done with his test soon."

"Who cares about the big goof when you can see the whole town from up here?!" Kristy asks.

Sarah laughs as they stop at the top. "They're starting to offload now."

"Let's see if we can see Marcus and Agumon!" Lalamon shouts from the digivice.

"Agumon would be outside the digivice wouldn't he?" Yoshi asks.

"Knowing Marcus, he'd let him out as soon as the test is over." Sarah smiles. "That's my boy."

While Takuya absent mindlessly watch the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School<strong>

Marcus grows tired of his teacher slowly going through his exam. "Can ya hurry it up!?"

"You can't rush these things!" The sub shouts back.

Nanami finishes, and walks over to the main desk to hand her paper over. "May we go now?"

"No."

"I have appointments like Marcus too, ya know." Nanami frowns. "I have a job interview at eight!"

"Job interview?" The sub laughs. "I'd like to see you hold down a job."

Nanami growls, her cool lessening. "Hey! I'm more likely to get a job that Marcus!"

He coughs. "I already have a job."

"What's that?" the sub looks up.

"Yeah, Consultant for DATS..Eh...District of... Akiyama-ward... Tactical... Squad?" Marcus makes up an acronym.

The Sub buys it, somewhat. "Oh! DATS! Why didn't you just say so!"

The sub immediately slams his test closed and stamps a "100!" stamp on the cover.

"You're free to go! It's always good to help out the local law enforcement whenever you can!"

Marcus blinks. Just. Like. That. He smiles and leaves with a bow. "Right you are, Miss S!"

"WAIT!" Nanami halts him. "What exactly do you consult?"

"Oh...Uh..." Marcus suddenly notes the sub frowning as she marks off several answers on Nanami's test. "I..." He suddenly throws his hands to his head. "OH! OH THE PAIN! OH!" he stumbles around the room haphazardly. "Oh! I see..." He points to the clock. "Tomato? Yamato?! Temporal Forces?! Click Clock? Tick Tock? OH! OH! Nanami!" he turns to face her with a pained expression on his face. "You got number 22, 23 And 24wrong! Both of the time word problems!"

He shakes his head out. "Uh...oh?" he pretends to just notice the confused looks on their faces. "Did I just do it again?"

Nanami tilts her head. "What...?"

"Oh!" Narcus smiles as he runs out of the room. "I'm a psychic! Sayonara! Goodbye!" he spouts off Goodbye in 10 other languages.

Nanami gulps.

* * *

><p><strong>Middle School<strong>

Yoshino and Takuya waits by the main gate for Marcus to show up, and soon enough, he does, giving odd advice to everyone who he passes.

"What are you doing?" Yoshino asks once he gets into hearing range, nothing that he's now in normal clothes.

"Oh! I...Uh...I told my sub I worked for DATS, the cops, not the Digital, and that I was a psychic!" Marcus smirks as he suddenly breaks into part of a Broadway musical.

He stops after a few seconds. "You've had a whole lot of fun today! And now you're annoyed at me! Am I good, or what?"

Yoshino blinks. "I...Don't...Never mind!" she turns into enter.

"Really?" Takuya asked as he follow Yoshino.

Marcus chase after them.

**-Later Evening-**

After a few more rides being ridden, games won and letting the digimon out now as so they would appear as stuffed animals and a kid in a costume, and food eaten.

The four-some boards the ferris wheel again.

"Look at that!" Agumon and Kristy stare in amazement at the night time city.

Lalamon sits atop a pile of smaller stuffed animals.

"This is a whole lot better when you don't have to look through a small screen!"

Marcus smiles as he closes his eyes and rests, letting away some of the day's stress.

Suddenly, a flare come from below. And a second one. And a third.

"Hey! They started the fireworks early!" Kristy complains.

"No..." Agumon growls, his eyes narrowing. "It's..."

"It's a digimon!" Yoshi exclaims as her digivice sounds off.

The large round form takes several steps forward, throwing off bombs painted to look like fruit.

It's body, looking like a black bowlling ball with arms and legs only painted to look like an orange, is clearly a BomberNanimon, but due to the paint, it looks like a Citramon.

"I'M GOING TO JUICE EVERYTHING!" The bomb looking like a fruit laughs.

"Ah is it a fruit or a bomb." Takuya asked confused.

"I can't get a lock on it's data!" Yoshino gasps. "I'm getting two signals! Citramon, a champion, and BommerNanimon, an ultimate!"

Marcus growls. "Of course, a digimon just had to ruin this day."

"Great." Takuya sigh.

As the Ferris wheel nears the ground again, the three DATS agents and their digimon exit.

"Stay put! We'll handle this!" Marcus calls.

"Right!" Sarah holds her daughter back.

"MARCUS!" Kristy nears crying.

"IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" the ultimate team cry out as they run towards the bomb-turned-fruit.

Citramon or whatever he is notices, and throws a fruit painted bomb at them, stopping their path.

"Get away! Or I'll blow you all to kingdom come with by C-4 detanators! UH! Wait! I mean I'll Juice you with my fruit bombs!"

"Does this guy have multiple personalities or something?" Agumon asks, noting the major self sensor of the digimon's personality.

"More like he doesn't like what he digivolved into." Yoshino rolls her eyes.

"Yeah like a fake fruit that comes alive." Takuya said as he pulls out his sidearm and order an evacuation.

"SEED BLAST!"Lalamon fires at the basket case, only to spot no effect due to the painted det-core armor.

"WOAH!" She nearly evades a well aimed fruit bomb. "Yoshi!"

"RIGHT!"

"DNA CHARGE!" Yoshi calls out.

**"LALAMON DIGIVOLVE INTO! SUNFLOWMON!"**

"Prepare to get juiced!" The bommerNanimon oddity faces the Sunflower plant, giving an opening for Marcus and Agumon.

"RRRAAAHHHH!" the duo punch in unison only to be clutching their fists in pain due to the rock hard armor.

"Let's Take this Fruit Cake downtown!" Sunflowmon powers up her attack. **"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**

The attack bounces harmlessly off of the armor.

"It's not working!" Yoshi gasps. "His armor's too hard!"

**"HOWLING LASER!"** BommerNanimon got knock on one side as NeoLobomon arrive with Takuya after evacuating the park.

"Wait..." Marcus blinks. "THAT'S IT!" he races towards in-front of the digimon. "HEY! CARROT TOP!"

"I'M AN ORANGE, HUMAN!" The "orange" states, throwing a bomb.

"Catch it!" Yoshi orders.

"BACK AT YA!" Sunflowmon grabs the mid-flight fruit, and throws it back at the "Orange."'

"UhOh!" it gulps as the juice bomb explodes against it's face, giving a small opening for a human fist to make contact.

"YEAH!" Marcus jumps up, through the smoke created by the explosion, and lands a punch inside the crack in the armor.

"Booyeah!" Marcus flips away, his fist aglow. "DNA CHARGE!"

**"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO! GEOGREYMON! RAR!"**

Marcus lands on the Dragon's head. "It's..."

"...FIGHTIN' TIME!" GeoGreymon finishes.

A flash of light later, and the split minded Orange is facing three champions

**"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**

**"MEGA FLAME!"**

**"LOBO KENDO!"**

All three attacks fly forward, and hit the crack in the armor, weakening it severely by adding more cracks.

"Now for those fireworks!" Yoshino points to the sky.

GeoGreymon runs forward, grabs the Orange by the arm, and tosses it into the air.

**"SUNSHINE BEAM!"**

**"MEGA BURST!"**

**"HOWLING LASER!"**

The blast of sunlight combined with the concentrated fire beam, and the toss into the air are too much for the citrus fruit/walking bomb.

Destroying it in a Blast of Orange and Green Fireworks.

The digiegg lands on the ground harmlessly as the skies are filled with fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>DATS HQ<strong>

"Digimon contained." Miki states.

Sampson smiles. "Good."

"What a show, eh Sampson?" Kudamon asks, as he watches the fireworks on the monitors.

"Indeed." is the reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's Residents<strong>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRISTY!" everyone shouts as the Birthday girl blows out her candles, on a store bought cake that simply says "Happy birthday."

Agumon and Marcus pull poppers filled with streamers.

"Here ya go." Sarah hands Kristy a nicely wraped box with a pink bow on it. "From me, Takuya and Marcus."

"I didn't have time to go shopping..." Marcus shrugs as Agumon mechanically starts to eat all the fried eggs on Marcus' plate.

"Studying and what not. So, just don't go blameing me if you don't like it!"

Kristy opens it, and shrieks in delight, inside was a bright pink dress, with her name stylized in glitter on the front.

Yoshino hands over a slightly smaller version of a DATA Link Digivice, in sky blue. "I had this specially made at DATS. It's just a glorified watch, but it can easily be modified to do whatever you want, with-in-!"

"HEY YOU HOG! YOU ATE MY EGGS!"

"oh, were those your eggs?"

There was only one egg left on the plate, and just as Marcus went to eat it, Kristy reaches over, snatches it from the plate, and tosses it into her mouth. "You snooze you loose!"

the nine-year-old smiles.

"NO FAIR! You took my egg!" Marcus grumbles.

"It is MY birthday after all!" Kristy replies.

"Yeah, yeah, happy birthday." He sighs. "I just wish I hadn't have to spend most of it locked away in school."

* * *

><p><strong>Skies above<strong>

Meanwhile on a plane.

A blond hair boy was sitting near a window, watching through the glass.

Then blue, dog-like creature with red boxing gloves walk over to the boy...

"Sir, we'll be landing shortly."

"Thank you." The boy replied. "It's been a while since I've last seen it... Mother's homeland, Japan."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it.<strong>

**So please read and review or I'll delete this story**


	4. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Sorry but my finals are coming up.**

**So no more updates till a new massage appears on my profiles.**


End file.
